


• So Baby Pull Me Closer.. || Sterek

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: Derek loved to leave his claim all over Stiles, the hickey's that adorned the boys neck and shoulders were a great example.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the song, "Closer," by The Chainsmokers, ft. Halsey ;)

Stiles moaned as Derek pushed his face into his neck, his slightly chapped lips sucking on Stiles' white as snow skin, soft kisses going all along the moles that covered much of the boys skin. 

Stiles' gasp at the sensation made Derek smirk and suck harder, to the point that Stiles was shaking in pleasure. 

Derek made sure to make his marks as big as possible, he wanted the whole world to know that, this boy, Stiles Stilinski, was his, and his only, he would kill someone who even looked him the wrong way. 

Yes, you could say that Derek was possessive, and you would be correct, he was indeed, very possessive, expecially when it came to Stiles. 

But he knew that Stiles loved it, and at the end of the day, what Stiles loved, was the only thing that mattered in Derek's mind.


End file.
